The present invention relates to a method of improving adhesion between an aramid cord and sulfur vulcanized rubber. Aramid cords have higher tensile strengths than polyester and nylon cords having the same denier. Accordingly in those applications when the rubber composite will be subjected to severe stress and strain, use of aramid cords are preferred over polyester and nylon cords. Whereas use of the aramid cord is preferred, one must still deal with the interface between the cord and rubber, which is a particular problem in those applications involving severe stress and strain. Conventional methods of promoting adhesion between aramid cords and vulcanized rubber include a diurethane curing system and a resorcinol-formaldehyde resin formed in-situ with silica as the co-agent. Whereas, these methods have met with limited success, there is a continuing desire to further improve the adhesion between an aramid cord and its rubber environment in a composite.